


Kiss Me

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [17]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #17 - Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> No real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

A shriek indicated Brad’s approach, making Drew sigh into his coffee. Brad had been terrorizing the cast and crew all morning with his sprig of mistletoe, determined to get a kiss. So far, however, he’d been unsuccessful. Once the word was out, people simply scattered when they saw him coming and most of the cast members were now holed up in their dressing rooms until filming started.

“I’m not stopping until someone kisses me!” Brad threatened, grinning smugly.

Without a word, Drew walked over and yanked him into a full lip lock. Spontaneous applause and cheers immediately erupted around them.


End file.
